Recuerdos escondidos bajo motas de polvo
by Shatiossaka
Summary: ¿Nunca has encontrado una pequeña reliquia que te ha mantenido distraído cuando se supone que deberías estar limpiando? One-shot.


_Inuyasha es producto de la imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

><p><em>Con una sonrisa en la boca, la pequeña de largo cabello negro le estampa un beso en la mejilla al niño sentado a su lado, tan cerca que está casi sobre ella. Este, sonriendo también, le pregunta:<em>

_-¿Por qué me has besado?_

_Ella mira a otro lado, haciéndose la desinteresada, pero sin poder evitar que sus comisuras se alcen aún más._

_-Me gustas, así que te beso._

_Él se frota un mechón de su cabello blanquecino y a continuación hace lo propio con el de la niña. Ella le da un abrazo y en cuanto se separa, el chiquillo, sin perder un segundo, le besa en un hombro._

_-Te beso porque me gustas._

_La mira con una sonrisa, pero ella está observando con real interés la guedeja que segundos antes fue tocada por él. Debido a este vacío el crío se irrita notablemente, ya que su sonrisa se desvanece y enarca una ceja._

_-Yo te beso y tú me besas. _

_Finalmente ella lo mira por el rabillo del ojo y se gira nuevamente hacia él, acercándose hasta rozar el lateral de su frente, sin llegar a depositar los labios del todo. Él sonríe otra vez y, ante la espera, la observa de soslayo. Craso error. Sus miradas se cruzan y ella, avergonzada, gira la cabeza ciento ochenta grados con un gemido de protesta aunque sin dejar de reír. El crío aprovecha y se dirige a su hombro con la intención de besarlo, pero ella se voltea antes de que le de tiempo, pillándolo infraganti. Se miran a los ojos durante un segundo con la misma sonrisa divertida en los labios. Parece que han encontrado un juego realmente entretenido. Ella hace desaparecer la distancia entre sus labios, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo y depositando la mano en su mejilla._

_-¡Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! - Riñe la mujer tras la cámara._

_-¡Nos besamos en los labios! - Grita él en señal de triunfo. _

_Ella se ruboriza mientras lo escucha festejar su hazaña, proclamando a voces el beso con un puño en alto, como si hubiera alcanzado un gran logro. _

_Parece como si alguien frente a ellos lo hubiera escuchado, ya que el niño asiente con presunción. Alguien les choca las cinco a ambos, y él mantiene la mano en alto en dirección a ella. Sus manos colisionan infructuosamente un par de veces hasta que al final se escucha el _clap.

_-¡No más! - Dicen tras la cámara. _

_La niña ríe de puro gozo mirándolo, y un mechón de su cabello se le queda pegado en la comisura de los labios. El pequeño se acerca con intenciones de repetir aquel último roce, pero ella se aparta y mira a la cámara, señalándola._

_-¡No más! - Cita._

_Él sigue la dirección de su dedo y vuelve a depositar la vista sobre ella. Le aparta con una mano el mechón que obstruye su boca y le da otro beso, inocente. Ella se queda con los morritos mientras el chiquillo mira a la cámara, quien le regaña._

_-¡Sesshomaru!_

_La pequeña se gira fastidiada al ver llegar a otro niño de más o menos sus cinco años con un ceño plateado fruncido y la clara intención de sentarse en medio de ambos._

Y ahí termina. Maldito fuera el momento en el que les ordenaron quitarle el polvo a la estantería en la que descansaban, aburridas, las viejas cintas de vídeo.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse de su postura sentados sobre el sofá, seguramente invadidos por el bochorno. Tampoco dijeron una sola palabra, temerosos por descubrir qué ocultaba ese denso ambiente si osaban cortarlo. Fue ella quien no pudo reprimir la carcajada que llevaba un buen tiempo rascando en su garganta, pugnando por salir. Le acompañó un pataleo y un meneo constante de su barriga, lo que la obligó a sujetarla cuando empezó a dolerle. Él la miró y chasqueó la lengua poco antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-Ese Inuyasha. Molestando desde que era un mocoso.

Kagome se secó las lagrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos con el dorso de las manos, intentando respirar.

-Recuerdo que una vez hiciste un berrinche porque te dije que te ibas a casar conmigo.

Él también lo recordaba, pero no dijo nada. Había una duda que le rondaba la cabeza, y si no la exteriorizaba estaba convencido de que la misma no le dejaría dormir.

-¿Por qué no querías besarme? - La acusó, mirándole a los ojos con las ya sabidas leves arrugas entre sus cejas.

Ella se quedó tonta por un segundo. Al siguiente le observó con extrañeza. Al tercero volvieron las risas, y esta vez se dejó caer sobre el brazo del sofá, sacudiendo las piernas dobladas en un ángulo de noventa grados con su tronco. Esto solo aumentó el enfado del muchacho, que, decidido a tomar represalias, gateó los centímetros de sofá que los separaban y se abalanzó sobre ella. Esta, a punto de retomar el pasado ataque de risa, lo empujó en el pecho con los pies, lo cual hizo que se alzara y la agarrara por las muñecas.

-¿Y ahora por qué estás enfadado? - Paró de reír, sin todavía poder creerlo.

-Ese bastado... - Gruñó, deteniendo también momentáneamente su ataque. Realmente el idiota de su medio hermano tan solo había venido al mundo con el propósito de interrumpir.

Sesshomaru se propulsó con los pies en el colchón del sofá en el momento en el que la creyó desprevenida, pero con la ayuda de otro impulso de Kagome, dio una voltereta por los aires hasta que su trasero colisionó estrepitosamente contra el suelo y quedó de espaldas al lateral del sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en el mismo brazo que ella.

Kagome se dio la vuelta quedando así boca abajo. Se agarró de la esquina con una sonrisa y aprovechó la breve ola de coraje para impulsarse hacia delante y dejó caer la cabeza para besar -besar de verdad- a Sesshomaru. Su cabello cayó suavemente sobre el abdomen del chico, quien no desaprovechó un segundo para enredar su mano entre la ya consabida suave textura que era su pelo. Ella estaba tan metida en la batalla por tomar el control entre sus lenguas que no se percató cómo las manos del joven ascendieron hasta sus hombros hasta que, con una fuerza sacada de quién sabe donde, la empujó para dar la misma pirueta que él segundos antes, pero siendo su caída más confortable, ya que colisionó contra su cuerpo con un grito ahogado.

Kagome se frotó el cuello pensando que así se le pasaría el dolor que comenzaba a atenazarle, pero el muchacho no le dio tregua. Le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y delicadamente le giró un poco la cara para besarle la mandíbula hasta llegar a su boca. En el momento exacto en el que se tendría que haber producido la caricia de sus labios, una puerta, acompañada de la voz de un molesto medio hermano, les cortó por completo.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!


End file.
